Something to Talk About
by sheltie
Summary: Levy walks into the Fairy Tail guild hall wearing Natsu's scarf. What is going on?


**By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

It was an odd sight for the members of the Fairy Tail guild. Walking in was one Levy McGarden, but that wasn't what was odd. What was odd was what she had on. She had on her usual orange dress, but around her neck was a very familiar looking scarf. It didn't take the guild long to know whose scarf it was. It was Natsu's scarf, but why was Levy wearing it and where was Natsu. For as long as everyone in the guild knew Natsu he never took it off or let anyone else wear it. Mainly since it was a gift from Igneel and Natsu cherished it.

But seeing Levy wearing it meant something had happened, but as to what. No one had a clue. The only one who seemed to be in the know was Mirajane if her knowing smile was anything to go by.

Levy went and sat down at a table ignoring the looks she was getting. Mirajane walked over to take her order and make small talk. No one else in the guild knew how to approach this. They had no experience to fall back on. They just watched in hopes Levy would reveal something, but she didn't as she pulled out a book and began to read as she waited for her breakfast. So the guild was on pins and needles waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Lucy, do you know why Levy is wearing Natsu's scarf?" Cana asked the Celestrial mage.

Lucy shook her head.

"No, I don't" she said as she stared at Levy who was into her book.

Then she frowned since she was sure she knew Natsu pretty well. She looked to Lisanna who was as close to Natsu as she was. But she looked at the short white haired girl and she saw a smile on her face.

 _Wait, does that mean Lisanna knows what's going on and I don't?_ Lucy thought.

She wanted to go over and ask, but saw Lisanna walk over to Levy and sit down and chat with the book loving girl. Both seemed to smile and Levy even blushed, well, blushed a lot and Lucy wondered what Lisanna was saying to Levy.

"So you and Natsu last night?" Lisanna asked smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Levy murmured as she hid her face with her book pretending to read.

"Oh come on, I know you didn't come back to Fairy Hills last night. So you must've been with Natsu, at his place" Lisanna deduced.

"You're just crazy" Levy said.

"Oh come on. You can tell me" Lisanna said as she leaned in close.

Levy leaned back and was trying to use her book as a shield. It wasn't working at all.

"I may not have a dragon slayer's nose, but I can smell him all over you" Lisanna said.

Levy's red just went redder as she tried her best to ignore the Animal Takeover mage.

Natsu soon entered the guild hall and everyone saw him without his scarf and looked quite naked without it. The pink haired dragon slayer walked over to Levy and sat down next to her draping an arm around Levy, who blushed brightly though did move closer to Natsu. Lisanna smiled and made a commented that made Levy blush brighter and Natsu embarrassed, but he didn't remove his arm from Levy.

"Ah come on Lisanna, don't go sayin' stuff like that" the fire dragon slayer grumbled.

Lisanna just smiled and left.

The rest of the guild just stared and watched the two pair like they were watching an animal in a zoo exhibit waiting for said animal to do something.

"What're ya'll lookin' at!" Natsu shouted annoyed with the staring.

This made everyone turn away. None wanted to fight this early in the morning. They had a whole day to have the traditional Fairy Tail brawl.

The two sat with Natsu invading Levy's personal space and she didn't mind at all. They ate their breakfasts with Levy reading and Natsu's arm over her shoulder. To the both of them it looked natural. To everyone in the guild it was like watching some kind of sideshow.

Once done eating both Natsu and Levy left the guild and the buzzing began.

"Hey Levy, why was everyone staring at us and whispering?" Natsu asked.

"Oh it's nothing Natsu" Levy said.

"Huh" Natsu responded.

"Oh, just we gave them something to talk about" Levy said then leaned up and kissed Natsu on the cheek.

Natsu still looked confused, but shrugged as he held Levy tighter to himself. She just cuddled into his side as they walked down the street with everyone watching them.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: thank for reading and please review.**


End file.
